Tears of Silence
by Rin RavenIce
Summary: While waiting for Irvine one evening, Selphie is kidnapped tortured to no extent. Her body is violated and her spirit is crushed. Will she die down here alone?
1. Prologue: I'll Never Be The Same

Author's Note: WARNING!!!! This story is rated 'R'. It does have some violent sex scenes in it. This story is not intended for people who can't handle the subject of rape. So I don't want to see any reviews complaining about the content of this story. Because you have been warned.

I do not own Squall, Selphie, or Irvine as they belong to the great company Square Enix (formerly known as Squaresoft). As does the great game of Final Fantasy 8. I do own any sub characters in this story though.

Now that the formalities are over, you are welcome to read my newest addition to my fanfic library....Tears of Silence.

**Tears of Silence**

Prologue

I cried. But he never heard me. I screamed. But that didn't make a difference. All I ended up with was a raw throat and red eyes. No matter how hard I struggled or cried out, the torture just continued. The bruises, burns, and deep wounds were constant reminders of my five months in hell. The longer it went on, the more I wished I were dead. I felt so dirty and violated. How could I face the ones I love like this? There was no way I would be forgiven. Not even the mightiest of people would grant this wretched soul forgiveness.

I've been told time and time again that it's not my fault…that there was nothing I could have done to stop the sequence of events. But how do they know? Maybe there was something I could have said. Maybe…just maybe I could have gathered enough courage to escape. But I couldn't. I'm nothing but a blubbering coward.

It's been several years since the incident. I still have nightmares and flash backs all the time. I still haven't been able to tell my husband everything that happened to me. He doesn't really understand why I pulled away from his touch sometimes or cried out in the middle of the night.

Then there's the one thing that is my constant reminder. It's something more permanent than a bruise, a scar, or nightmares. This something comes in the form of actual flesh and blood. And his name is Trenten, my first-born son. Every time I look into those dark brown eyes of his, I see "them" staring back at me. They will forever be apart me…


	2. Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins…

I was wearing my favorite pair of old, faded blue jeans with my dark blue sweatshirt. It was a Saturday, and very beautiful one at that. The temperature was a perfect 68, but the gentle breeze was cause enough for a light jacket or long sleeves. I sat down on a bench outside Balamb Garden, taking in the sunshine and the sweet smell of spring as I waited patiently for my companion. I stared down at my white sketchers, watching my feet nervously kick back and forth. I looked back up at the vibrant blue sky, which was slowly turning golden oranges and pinks, and sighed. There was no reason for me to be nervous really.

"I'm sure I'll like his surprise no matter what. So just take a deep breath and calm down." I said to myself.

I then glanced at my watch. I had been waiting for 45 minutes now. I knew when I sat down out here that I was a few minutes early. Worry overcame me as I started to wonder what was taking my boyfriend so long to show up. It didn't take long for the sunset sky to turn dark and starry. I couldn't just sit there and wait any longer. As I stood up from the bench I felt a presence behind me, then a hand was placed upon my shoulder.

"Hi there." Stated the speech-impaired voice.

I quickly jumped away from the voice and turned around to face it. There he was, dark brown hair lying over his glasses. He smiled devilishly from the shadow he stood in, sending shivers down my spine.

"What do you want?" I asked, an angry tone to my voice.

"Why that's no way to greet an old friend."

"Pardon me? But I don't even know you." Something about this person just rubbed me the wrong way.

"Oh my? Do I detect a hint of anger in your voice? Please, I didn't come here to fight with you. I was hoping for a warmer greeting though."

I glared at his trenchcoat figure in the darkness. I couldn't figure out for the life of me who this person was. He was claiming to be an old friend though. That's when it hit me.

"Darrien?"

"Took you long enough, Selphie. You know, I've missed you dearly."

I shuddered as he spoke my name. Yes, once this frightening man was a friend of mine back at Trabia, but he yet when I think about it, he was so much more than just my friend. He was the love of my life at one point in time. But at the time he could never bring himself to love me. I wouldn't say that I hated him, just despised him. He hurt me like no other ever had. Yet he felt it right to use my body and heart whenever he needed to. I was his little puppet. I was so naive back then. I continued to believe that him and I had something special when we really didn't. Eventually I got a good head on my shoulders and moved away; hadn't seen him in many years though. I couldn't figure out why he would want to see me now. I convinced him to hate me with a fiery passion before he moved away. That way I knew I would never fall for him again.

I backed up even farther away from him, slowly taking small steps back as he advanced upon me.

"I'd love to stay and chat but Irvine is waiting for me." I said to him.

"Really? It looks like you were waiting for him though? Hehehe…Penny must be doing a good job of keeping him busy. I'll have to thank her later. Right Exon?"

"Exon? Who the hell is that?" I yelled. Almost immediately, from behind me, two rather large hands were placed on my shoulders.

I turned my head to see a very tall, pale, dark red hair man. He was the vampiric looking friend of Darrien's ex-girlfriend. I had heard many stories about him. He was the kind of person you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley at night.

"What is he doing here?" I said, with a tinge of fear in my voice.

"Well you see Selphie, he wanted to meet the girl I've been so obsessed over. The one that ruined my life completely."

"Oh I didn't do anything to your life Darrien! You are the one who made the decisions that caused your life to end up like it has…however that may be. I have nothing to do with it."

Exon tightened his grip upon me and caused me to cringe in pain.

"Damnit! Let go of me!" I yelled at him.

"Oh no…I'm afraid he can't do that. My dear Selphie, come take a walk with me, we need to talk some more but not out here." Darrien cooed.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I screamed as I cried out for help now, Exon's grip getting tighter by the second. "Irvine!!! Somebody!!! Help me!!!" I yelled out. Before I could yell anymore, a cloth was placed over my mouth and nose.

"I didn't want to resort to this but if you won't come easily…then I guess we'll just have to force you." Darrien said, very calm and collected like.

I was almost sure that it was chloroform on the cloth, but if it was, I would be unconscious by now. The chemical soon took effect over my body by causing all my muscles to be weak and useless. It felt like I was on fire suddenly. I couldn't control any part of my body. All I could do was look helplessly at the starry night sky, praying that Irvine would save me. But he didn't. Exon made sure the coast was clear as they dragged me into Garden. It was late at night now the Garden's students weren't allowed to be out past curfew. Just my luck, nobody would see me. Just when I thought all hope was lost, I heard a familiar voice.

Darrien and Exon started to move a little faster now. They quickly ducked into the Training Center's hallway and waited for the voice to pass. I looked on as I saw a cowboy clad man and a pigtailed gothic looking girl walking past our hallway.

"C'mon Irvine. You know you want to. I'll show you a great time." The girl slyly spoke as she hung off of him.

"No. I've had enough of you. You already locked me in my room for hyne knows how long."

"I thought it was funny though. I was just playing around Irvy." She giggled.

"Well I didn't. I've must go now. So leave me alone already." Irvine said as he pushed the girl away from him. He then looked down at his watch and cursed out loud.

"Oh shoot! Selphie is gonna be so mad at me! I just hope she'll understand…" Irvine said as his voice trailed off in the wrong direction.

The girl then turned tail and ran into the TC, meeting up with us about halfway down.

"Nicely done Penny. I have a gift for you later." Darrien smiled at her.

"Ooo…I can't wait!" She squealed.

They continued into the TC, going to a secluded area on the south east side. Penny then stopped in her tracks and kneeled down. She felt around on the ground for a few moments then pulling up on what seemed to be a handle. The large trap door opened to reveal a set of stairs. Darrien and Exon then carried me down them to a large, dimly lit room. It had a large bed up against one wall, a computer on a desk near that, a couch, and a tv set. I was thrown onto the bed like a rag doll once we reached it.

"Welcome to your new home, Selphie." Darrien giggled. "Cause you won't be leaving for a long time…"


	3. Chapter 2: Forced Enjoyment

Chapter 2

There was one thing I never got back though, and that was my voice. For some reason my voice wouldn't come out. I could cry and scream all I wanted but I couldn't formulate any words.

At first I was free to do as I wished in the underground room, as long as I didn't go near the exit. I learned the hard way after a couple weeks of staying there. When I was caught trying to escape, I was whipped. Darrien seemed to enjoy seeing me in pain. I always knew that he was kind of strange, I never knew he liked that sort of thing. I couldn't stand the pain. I cried out loudly, screaming with every hit of the thin leather whip.

"I hope you learned your lesson, bitch. You will not leave until I say you can. Until then I own you…body, mind, and soul."

"You don't own me! My entire being belongs to Irvine." I thought.

"I know what you're thinking. And we'll just see about that…"

I was forced to sleep in the same bed as Darrien. He would cuddle right up next to me at night. All I could do to keep from crying was think of Irvine. But it didn't help sometimes.

"He's not Irvine…Darrien could never be half the man Irvine is." I thought to myself.

Then slowly the real torture started. At night while sleeping, Darrien's hands would wander over my body. Up and down my arms and all over my thighs. I would shudder with his rough touch. I tried pulling away but his grip just got tighter. More than once he drew blood by scratching my delicate skin. He would lick the blood up, making content sounds as he did it. It freaked me out. Then one day he went all out. He decided to "make love" to me. At least that's what he called it. But how can you make love to someone you hate? You can't…

Darrien handcuffed me to the bed then he pulled up my sweatshirt and unclasped my bra, freeing my breasts, my nipples were already erect from the cold air in the room. He flicked his tongue over one and I cringed as he pushed his face into my cleavage, bringing more of my breast into his mouth. My eyes began to water up as he bit my nipples. As he lay there on top of me, his hardness between my legs was more than evident. I just kept praying that he would stop at this.

"Oh come now…it isn't that bad. There is no reason to be crying. I know you like it."

I shook my head furiously. I would NEVER enjoy anything sexual from him.

"We need you to let go of that ever so strong bond you have with Irvine. This should help…"

Darrien picked up a water bottle next to the bed and shoved it into my mouth and squirted the liquid into my mouth, causing me to choke on it as it ran down my throat. Suddenly my body felt all hot and I couldn't use any of my muscles. It felt just like before when they first kidnapped me. I hated it.

"That should put you in the mood. It will enhance everything times ten." He explained.

"An aphrodisiac?! Oh no…" I yelled in my mind as he picked up where he left off.

He massaged his sex against mine, slowly bringing me close to orgasm. But he stopped his movement and slipped a hand into my panties. He played in my moisture, spreading it over my clitoris. I couldn't believe I was wet. It meant that I was actually being turned on. I didn't want to be turned on! This was wrong in every conceivable way. I shuddered as the friction filled me. I lay there helplessly as he played with me. He plunged a finger into my vagina and I cried out quietly as he stroked my g-spot. Another finger pushed into me as I looked up at Darrien, a content smile on his face. He pushed his fingers deeper within me, and then he pulled out. Darrien pulled my body to his and brought his lips to mine, crushing them with a rough kiss.

Suddenly the torture stopped. He pulled away from my mouth and moved beside me. Gently he pulled the blanket back over my semi nude body and himself.

"That's enough for one night." He said as he kissed me on the forehead and went to sleep. I was shocked and relieved at the same time. But I couldn't fall asleep.

The next few nights were the same. He would force me to drink the liquid drug then play with me and go back to sleep. It wasn't until I had been there for a several months or so that it went further than that.

Author's Note: The chemical is something I got from an anime. In the anime it's called Yellow Star and it's actually a pill, not a liquid. I can't remember the name of the anime for the life of me though. This is probably the most demented story I've ever written. That's why the rating is R.

Future chapters will be just as bad, maybe worse.


	4. Chapter 3: Tears Are My Only Friend

Chapter 3

As I lay quietly on the bed, I noticed a shadow approach me from out of the corner of my eye. I sat up from where I was laying. It was Exon. He had a very placid look on his face. He never said much of anything most of the time. And this time was no exception. He ever so gently handed me the bottle. I knew what he wanted, but I refused. I waited for him to hit me, but he didn't. He just held onto both of my hands with one of his large ones and placed the bottle to my lips with his free hand. He softly pushed the bottle into my mouth and squirted it down my throat. I couldn't understand why he was being so gentle.

With one hand, he pushed me into a laying position. Exon stood briefly to remove my panties before kneeling at the end of the bed. He grasped my hips and pulled me to his mouth. I bit my lip and tried not to make a sound as he drank of me, his tongue probing my depths.

I pivoted my hips unconsciously, guiding his tongue to my most tender spots. This was wrong!!! I shouldn't enjoy this at all. But the drug in my body won't let me have my way. It's forcing me to feel every sensation and enjoy every feeling. Back and forth, his tongue swept over my clit. For a brief instant I marveled at the speed. But my thoughts were interrupted as I climaxed yet again, the pleasure rolling through me, and then the tears started to fall. I didn't want to enjoy it. The only thing I could do was cry anymore.

Although he knew I wasn't mentally enjoying myself, he decided to take it a step further. He reached down and freed his erection from its tight confines. I had heard stories of this man from Darrien's ex-girlfriend back when we were all friends in Trabia. The "coke can" description kept running through my head. There was no way I would be able to handle that. I was a little surprised when he didn't enter me. Instead he straddled my chest and placed his enormous cock in my mouth. It seemed he was being careful not to hit my gag reflex as he pumped into my mouth. Exon put his fingers on my mouth and pushed my lips tighter around his shaft. He continued to pump away until he reached his peak, releasing himself in my mouth. He caressed my throat as he pulled out, causing my swallowing reflex to occur, letting every bit of his cum go down my throat. Exon then put my panties back on me and put his own clothes on and walked off from me like nothing had happened.

It was nearing the fourth month now. Everyday was the same thing. Darrien would play with me, then Exon would come in later on and do some oral on me and force me to do oral on him. It was disgusting. My stomach churned and threatened to empty it's contents each time I swallowed the cum.

I soon lost the ability to even scream or cry out. The tears would fall but no noise would come out. I had been hoping that I would be able to yell or scream loud enough one-day for somebody to hear me up above. No such luck though.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is short. Actually, none of my chapters are really long, are they? Eh, what can ya do? This part just didn't fit with the last chapter, and it didn't really go with the next one either. So it's a chapter all its own. I wanted to name all of the chapters. Any suggestions?


	5. Chapter 4: His Final Fantasy

Chapter 4

It was the middle of month four now when Penny came back for her "gift" that Darrien had promised her before. Darrien led Penny over to the bed where I lay and bent her over. Darrien whipped out his dick and quickly lubed it up. I closed my eyes; there was no way I wanted to watch this. But Exon came up from behind me and forced my eyes open. Darrien slammed into Penny's ass, causing the two to cry out in ecstasy. I cringed as I watched the two fuck for an hour or so. Exon eventually let go of my face and left me alone with the other two while they cuddled up together on the bed right next to me.

I couldn't take much more of this. It was driving me crazy. I prayed everyday that I would find a way out of here and be with Irvine again.

It was now four and a half months into my stay and Darrien approached me as I watched tv from where I lay on the bed.

"I've come to realize that we've been holding back. This being your last week with us, I've decided to save it all for the last day. I want you to experience all we have to offer all at once. And I wouldn't suggest trying to fight it because it'll just be worse in the end."

With his warning told, he walked off from me. None of the three bothered me at all during the week. I could tell that they were holding back their urges. I was relieved that the torture had stopped for a while. As the day approached, the one Darrien warned me of, I began to get more scared and paranoid. I vomited several times each day because of how intense my fear had become. I could only imagine what they wanted to do to me.

I woke up the morning of "the day" to find Darrien, Penny, and Exon all standing at the end of the bed all wearing their own unique bondage gear…some more revealing than the other…some more frightening. Darrien shoved the bottle in my mouth and I drank the drug. Once again I was all theirs.

My hands were bound together as I was taken to the darkened part of the room I never saw. A light was turned on and I now knew what was to happen to me. I fainted immediately.

When I came to I was attached to a bar that hung from the ceiling and was bent over. There was a whiffle ball type thing in my mouth to prevent me from biting my tongue off from the pain I was about to receive. I couldn't tell who was doing what because as soon as I tried to take a better look around the room, I was blindfolded. Then it started…

The crack of the whip right next to me scared the hell out of me. As it moved closer to me, I tried to pull away. It finally connected with my skin and I began to bawl. It kept hitting my delicate skin, bringing blood to the surface. I knew that because I could feel it run down my legs and back. Then hot wax was dripped all over me. It burned me badly. It dripped on my panties and tank top as the whip just tore my clothes to shreds. I felt as clips were tightly clamped onto my nipples. Somebody pulled on them as another person played with my clit. Then a feeling that I should never feel over took me. Somebody entered me anally. A silent scream sounded out in my mind as they pumped into my ass. A vibrator was now being pumped in and out of my pussy. The whipping, the nipple clips, the anal sex, the vibrator, the hot wax…it was all too much to handle. I was in immense amounts of pain. I could barely breathe with how hard I was bawling. Then the one thing that hadn't been done since they brought me there finally happened. I was released from the bar and laid down on a mat on the floor and the blindfold was taken off. I found Darrien to be kneeling above me with a raging hard on. He didn't waste anymore time. He slammed into my vagina with full force. I couldn't believe how much it hurt. He continued to move in and out with increasing speed and force. That's when I light went off in my head.

"Oh no…god please don't let him…" I trailed off as the unwanted happened.

Darrien came violently, his whole body quivering above me. He discharged himself into me, his hips lurching at the release. He sat up away from me as Exon came on me to finish everything off.

Darrien stood above me and picked my slumped form off the ground roughly and growled at me.

"Listen bitch…I don't care what you think in that head of yours, but know this. I will never forgive you for fucking up my life like you did. This was all my revenge upon you. I hope the fuck Irvine sees you for what you really are and leaves your pathetic ass in the dust."

Penny handed Darrien the whip one last time. He went crazy on me. Darrien just kept on whipping me until I fell unconscious.

Author's Note: Dear Hyne, I can feel Selphie's pain. How did I ever manage to write something like this and still stay sane? (shudders as she thinks of Selphie's torture) Anyway, that's the last of the nasty stuff. I promise the rest of the story won't give you nightmares.


	6. Chapter 5: She Could be Dead

Chapter 5

I don't know when I woke up but when I did, I was lying on the bed again and nobody was around. It hurt to even open my eyes and look around. Even breathing was a task. I thought for sure I was going to die down there with all the wounds I had. As things started to look even grimmer, a very familiar sound floated to my ears. I had almost forgotten where this room was located. It was below the Training Center! The sound of a shotgun and a gunblade resonated in my head. It had to be him! I tried calling out but remembered that I had no voice. Then the tears started to fall again, realizing that he would never find me down here.

As I opened my eyes again, after blinking my tears away, I saw something not too far away from me glimmer in the dim light. It was the TV remote. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before.

"If I can't call out to him, then the TV can do it for me." I thought to myself. I cringed in intense pain as I rolled off the bed, forcing myself to crawl over to the remote. Every movement caused me more pain than the last. Eventually I made it over to the device and picked it up. It didn't matter that it hurt anymore…I was bound and determined to get out of there. I began to fumble with the small rectangle, trying to find the power button. Finally, after several tries, the TV turned on and lit up the room even more. I found the volume button next and turned it up as far as it would go. I just hoped it would be loud enough…

(Irvine's POV )

"What the hell is that noise? Do you hear that Squall?"

"Sounds like a radio or a TV. But that's impossible. There's nothing like that in the TC." Squall spoke.

"I know I'm not imagining things. I do hear something. Maybe we should check it out?" I asked.

"Sure, I don't see any harm in it."

Selphie had been gone for about five months now since that night I was late meeting her. Nobody had a clue where she had gone and I was slowly losing hope. The officials told me that she was probably dead somewhere. It was hard to believe. Some people tried convincing me that she ran off with another guy. But I knew that wasn't true. Selphie and I loved each other dearly. We would never cheat on each other. So I started to believe that she was dead.

But today as I stood in the Training Center with Squall, I swear I could hear the sound of a TV set or a radio playing. It sounded like rock music; something Zell or Squall might listen to.

"Hey, I know this song." Squall said as we continued to follow the music. "I think it's coming from over here."

We walked to a spot that wasn't even 10 meters from where we had been training five minutes earlier. I stopped in mid step when it occurred to me where the music was emanating from.

"You've got to be kidding me? It's coming from below us?!" I questioned.

"I think you're right, Irvine."

The both of us kneeled on the ground where the music was the loudest and put our ears to the ground. Sure enough the music was emanating from below us. I felt around the grass and vines, hoping to find a wire connected to a radio or something of the sort. What we found surprised the hell out of us both. Squall's hand ran across a handle of sorts and pulled on it. A trap door opened up in front of us. There was a set of stairs beneath it that lead to a fairly darkened room. Squall and I followed it down, having second thoughts.

"We don't know what's down here, Squall. You think it's okay to go down here?" I asked him.

"I don't see why not. I don't recall this room being here. I'd like to find out who's been messing around down here."

I nodded in agreement and continued down the stairs with him. Right as we made it to the bottom, I heard the sound of something plastic hit the ground. Then a louder thud followed it. The second one sounded more like a body. Squall looked over at me, a panicked look on his face. Somebody was down here apparently. I found a light switch on the wall next to us and flipped it. It lit up a corner of the room that was dark. There lay a TV remote and…

"Selphie!!! Oh dear god!"

I ran over to her. She looked like she was dead. Many cuts, bruises, and welts covered her mostly nude body. Her panties and tank top were in shreds.

"Selphie, say something…please…" I begged of her as I ever so gently pulled her into my arms.

I began to cry into her hair, realizing that I was too late. But just as Squall placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me, I felt her move. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile came across her blood dried lips. I kissed her sweetly on the forehead and began to cry even harder now.

Author's Note: Okay, so the TV thing was lame. I couldn't think of anything else to help our poor little Selphie. If anybody has any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 6: The Nightmare Finally Ends

Chapter 6: The Nightmare Ends

(Selphie's POV)

Irvine had finally found me. My plan worked. I didn't believe it at first when I saw him sitting next to me. But I knew that it had to be him. Only the real Irvine would cry over me. I then fell unconscious again.

When I awoke again I was in a bright white room, a sleeping Irvine's head on my bead. I put my hand on his head, causing him to wake up.

"Oh thank god, you're finally awake. You've been in a coma for a month. Can you say anything?"

"I love you so much." I blurted out. I finally could talk!

"I love you too." Irvine said as he sat up and embraced me.

And now we are lead back to where I started this story…

It took me several months to finally tell Irvine what had happened to me down there. Along with therapy and a few drugs, I became as normal as I possibly could again. I had become pregnant from my time down there. By the time we found out, I was too far along to have an abortion. I couldn't bear to put him up for adoption though. I had lived most of my young life without parents. I didn't want this child to have the same life. He was part of me in a way. I know Trenten is a big reminder of what happened that but he is my son and part of me. It's taken a while for Irvine to love him though. I don't blame him. Irvine eventually did come around and accept the child as our son.

Irvine and I also decided to get married before any more time passed by. If anything, my experience has shown me that you can't take for granted what you have in life. So Irvine and I wasted no time with our marriage.

It's taken me a long time to let Irvine touch me intimately. It frustrated him sometimes that he couldn't love me the way he wanted to. That soon passed and we finally made love again. It just happened that the first time we did become intimate again, I became pregnant with my second child, Kai.

Even though something that horrible happened to me, I can still stand tall and keep living. I'm not gonna say I want to change the past, cause if I did, then Trenten wouldn't be here…and who's to say that Irvine and I would be married right now with two children. I'll just keep living my life the way I have been since I returned and put those torturous months in my past. Nothing I do will change what happened it's best to put it aside. But I will not forget what they did to me. Soon I'll have my day in the sun and get my revenge…until then I'll keep smiling and living life to the fullest extent with my husband and two children.

Make that three children now…

----------

The End

----------

Author's Note: Finally, we come to the end of this demented piece of literature. See? It has a somewhat of a happy ending. It even leaves me open for a sequel. But I'm not sure if I want to venture that ground just yet. What do you think? Does this story deserve a sequel?


End file.
